


Reset

by volcanoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanoyoung/pseuds/volcanoyoung
Summary: Hi. First attempt writing something? This is way undercooked, raw and general, but I'm just gonna go with it. Thank you for reading!





	Reset

“I’m sorry you have to see that. I’ll try to be more careful next time. It’s just, I got caught up with work and I forgot to restock the meds.” 

“Since when…?”

“More than a year.”

“Why don’t you tell me?”

“Oh my God, how could I? That’s….. personal, and confidential. No one knows. Well yeah, unless him and now, you make it two.” [silence] “It’s embarassing for people to see that.”

“Is there a way to get away with it?”

“As far as I know, no. I’m cursed. I’m just waiting until my body cant take it anymore.”

“That’s why you accepted the offer.”

“That’s why I accepted the offer.”

“Do you love me?” 

“What? Honestly, no, I don’t love you yet. You’re smart, good looking, you have a good attitude and kind hearted. Every one would’ve wanted to be with you. Do you?”

“I….”

“Wait, you don’t need to answer that. Well, that’s why I encourage you to fall in love, again, with someone else. To find your happiness. You deserve that.”

“You deserve as much.”

“I’m content with my life right now. No deep regrets for everything I’m gonna left behind. I’m an author, I have legacy, I’m a teacher, I have a good husband. I accepted my fate.”

“Are you happy?”

“Well, it’s hard to answer you know. I don’t know what happy is really like. If happiness is to taste life a bit longer, then I’m happy, If happiness is seeing everyone I know happy, then I’m happy.”

[silence]

“You need to rest.”

“I will rest now. Thank you, Taeyong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First attempt writing something? This is way undercooked, raw and general, but I'm just gonna go with it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
